


Don't Stop Thinking About Me

by Random_Quality



Series: Mind Games [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Accidental Voyeurism, Forced Orgasm, I dont really think it is, M/M, Masturbation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Telepathic Sex, Voyeurism, but liam has a slight crisis over it, guess i do know what to tag this, ligit dont know what to tag this, over use of the word orgasm, sorta - Freeform, that is an actual tag, this is the kinkiest thing i have writen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:46:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Quality/pseuds/Random_Quality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam finds out he can make Louis orgasm with his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Stop Thinking About Me

**Author's Note:**

> HI! So this is the strangest thing I have ever written. But I really like the idea so...I'M MAKING THIS A SERIES OF ONE-SHOTS WITH WHICH YOU CAN MAKE REQUEST ON WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN. WOO. This idea popped into my head and would not leave so I wrote it. Unbetaed so mistakes are most likely going to happen. Enjoy ^_^

Liam's not sure how it happened, why it happened, or when he noticed he could do this. And at first if freaked him out, well he still is freaked out, because what kinda fucked up person gets this power, now he’s more curious about it. Why him? Why not Harry or Zayn or Niall? Why is it Liam that has this power over Louis? Well, it’s not really a power over the other boy. Louis can still do the thing without Liam.

The thing being orgasming.

And the power being Liam thinking about Louis orgasming and Louis orgasms.

Of course Liam would have this utterly useless power. He can’t really go save the world with the power to telepathically make Louis come. Maybe if he could make anyone orgasm with just a thought, but it’s just Louis.

He found out about his strange superpower one night on the bus. Normally, he sleeps on the bus with Harry and Niall, but Harry’s smelly candles were starting to get to him and he begged Zayn to switch with him for a night. Louis’d been restless all day and Liam knew him well enough that the boy just needed a good wank, so of course Louis will do it in his bunk instead of the buses bathroom. 

He was awoken when the bus had hit a particularly big bump and his head hit the wall above it. He mumbles incoherently to himself and turned toward the privacy curtain. He sighed in contentment when he was comfortable again and was just about to drift off again when he heard a groan. His eyes snapped open in surprise, and he scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

“Yes,” he heard Louis’ unmistakable voice moan.

Liam sucked in a gasp, clamping his hand over his mouth so he would make a sound as his eyes widened. Using his other hand to pull back the curtain, he peeked around it to see if what he thought Louis was doing was actually true. Of course, Louis must be watching something because there was a faint glow coming from his bunk. His eyes traveled down the silhouette of Louis’ body until he saw the faint outline of Louis’ hand jerking his cock.

Liam quickly closed the curtain, cheeks heating, and dick twitching in his own sleep pants. He bit at his lip, and tried to think of anything but Louis jerking it in the bunk next to him. 

He failed.

With an annoyed huff at himself, he peeked back around the curtain. Louis was still very much into what he was doing, but now he looked like he had fingers in his ass, _and how the fuck?_

Liam bit at his knuckle, to keep from groaning. He watched Louis fucking himself on his fingers for a moment before sliding a hand into his own pants. Louis was getting a little more vocal with his pleasures, and of course he was loud when he wanked. And Liam was so turned on imagining Louis putting on this show for him and wanting Liam to watch as he opened himself up for Liam before Liam took control and fucked him until his mind was black and all he could think about was Liam and coming.

Fuck, Liam wanted to see Louis lose it. He wanted Louis to come.

That’s when it happened. Louis came a second later with a high pitched whine. Liam had to bite his tongue to stop the groan that wanted to rip out of his throat with his own release. 

He hadn't thought much about it after his mind numbing orgasm-He fell asleep not soon after- but when he woke up the next morning and saw Louis relaxed smile, he remembered it. He just thought it was coincidence, but a week later it happened again when they were sharing a hotel room.

Louis was taking a shower and Liam heard that same moan from earlier float through the door, and this time he really didn’t want to deal with a hard on when one of the other boys could come in and see him pulling it to the thought of Louis pulling it, so he closed his eyes and wished Louis would come already. 

“Oh, fuck.” Louis gasped, and Liam’s eyes snapped open, knowing that was a gasp of pleasure.

“You alright?” He called, because maybe he was wrong.

“Yeah,” Louis called, “w-water got cold all of the sudden.” he chuckled shakily. He recognized the trimmer immediately as the one he did when he himself knew it was a stupid lie. “Fucking hotel showers.”

So, Liam wasn’t wrong. “Yeah.” He said for lack of a better response. _What the hell._

Since then he has experimented and confirmed that he can make Louis come telepathically. He has also confirmed that he can actually just get Louis hard too. He’s not cruel, only doing these experiments when Louis can get to a bathroom, and don’t have anything to do for the rest of the day. 

But he feels so guilty. It’s like an invasion of privacy, and he feels like it’s a line he shouldn't be crossing. Is it rape? Fuck, Liam doesn’t know.

And this is what he is currently doing, sitting in his room and avoiding Louis texts and calls, having a slight panic attack over possibly raping Louis with out Louis knowing about it? Fuck it all. Liam threw his pillow across the room with a grunt. Since they were on break he didn’t really have anywhere to be and avoiding Louis was much easier. But now that he knows he can do all this to Louis, he’s having a hard time not thinking about it. He knows Louis’ getting semi hard randomly and it’s his fault. If it was himself, he’d probably be having a crisis over it. 

He should probably tell Louis. 

Liam rolled his eyes at that thought. He could only imagine how that would go. _Sup Louis! I can make you come with just a thought!_ Like he’d believe that. 

And the worst part of all of this, is he _likes_ Louis. Like, in the way he wants to take Louis out to a movie, bring Louis to his bed and proceed to take Louis apart with his mouth. So it really doesn’t help when he’s having a wank and he has to stop himself from thinking about Louis, for fear that he’ll get Louis randomly hard and come unexpectedly in real life. He doesn’t want to freak Louis out and think somethings wrong.

_What even the fuck?_

Liam sighed and got out of bed to go take a shower, when the someone knocked on his door. He grabbed some sweats off the floor and pulled them on, before making his way over. The knocking quickly became pounding and he wrenched the door open to yell at the person that was trying to knock his door down, because he was not in the mood, but the breath left him when a furious looking Louis was on the other side.

“Fuck you! You’re ignoring me!” Louis huffed, shouldering past Liam to the kitchen.

Liam closed the door, watching Louis’ back as he walked away. “Er.”

Louis went straight for Liam’s kettle, filling it with water and setting it on the stove. “I have been trying to get you to hang out with me all week.” Louis growled.

Liam could only stare as Louis rampaged through his kitchen, “Uh.”

“And I find out, that you went to Zayn’s only two days ago. Now, Liam, how do you think that makes me feel?”

Liam was starting to panic, “I-um-”

“Here I am, not getting a peep, worrying my fucking ass off, only to find out that you're just not talking to me.” Louis slammed the refrigerator door, which he open to get the milk.

“Louis, it’s-”

“So naturally, I think it’s something I did, but I haven’t done anything. I know this for a fact, because I asked Zayn and he knew shit.” The kettle whistled and Louis poured the now hot water into a tea-bag ready mug. He put the kettle back down and spun around, glaring at Liam.

Liam opened his mouth, but Louis interrupted whatever he was going to say, “Then I called Niall and Harry, and the same thing. Harry just say you yesterday and Niall saw you the day before you went and saw Zayn.” He turned back to his tea, taking out the bag and adding the milk. He walked back over to the fridge and put away the milk. “So then I thought, hey maybe he’ll just come see me today.” Louis turned to Liam again, this time he wouldn’t look at him and he fidgeted with the bottom of his shirt. Liam heart hurt. “But you never came.”

“I can make you orgasm by just thinking about it.” Liam blurted. That is not how he wanted o broach the subject

There was a pregnant pause, before Louis broke it. “I’m being serious here, you bastard!” He yelled. “I-”

“Louis, no, I’m serious. It’s why I’ve been avoiding you.” Liam sucked his lip between his teeth, not quite meeting Louis’ eyes.

“You can, my, what?” Louis asked, confusion clear on his face.

“Have you noticed your, um, have you noticed you’ll get hard randomly?” Liam said, cringing at the awkwardness.

“I,uh, I just thought-how’d you know about that?!” Louis squeaked.

“Because I’m the one who's been doing. I’m so sorry. I know it’s a-”

“Prove it.”

Liam stopped looking up at Louis. The other boy was staring at him stubbornly, cheeks slightly flushed. “What.”

“I want you to prove it. I don’t believe it.”

“I-are you sure?”

“Liam,” Louis said crossing his arms over his chest, “make me come.”

That's not exactly how he pictured Louis saying that sentence to him for the first time. Liam gulped, eyes dropping to Louis couch on instinct. Now that he was thinking about getting Louis hard he couldn’t stop. Imagining Louis’ flaccid cock, slowly rising as Louis’ arousal increased, flushing with the rush of blood flow.

Liam looked up Louis, his face was flushed pink and his blue eyes have darkened. Flicking his eyes back down to Louis crotch, he could see the outline of Louis’ half hard dick. “See? You believe me now?”

Louis stuck his nose up, “Liam, you were staring at my crotch. That will make any guy grow hard.”

Liam stared at Louis blankly for a moment before thinking of Louis fully hard. Louis gasped as his arousal grew completely erect, looking down at his dick in surprise. Liam want to laugh out loud but all he did was raise his eyebrow when Louis looked at him. Liam kept thinking of Louis writhing and wriggling, growing more and more aroused as he kept eye contact with Louis.

Louis’ hands fell to the counter and his hips bucked forward, sucking his lips between his teeth and moaned as his dick jumped in his pants. Liam watched Louis pant against the counter, cheek flushing deeper and eyes growing darker with arousal, the column of his neck exposed as his head fell back.

He seemed to be struggling with words and he groaned against the counter, dick twitching again. His head dropped back down to looked at Liam, connecting their eyes once again. “Liam,” he panted, “please.”

Liam shivered at the desperate edge to Louis’ words. He stepped toward Louis, barricading the smaller man against the counter. He lifted his hand to Louis’ chin, feeling Louis grab onto the front of his shirt for support. He ran his thumb over Louis’ parted lips, then grazed his knuckles over his flushed red cheeks, locking gazes with Louis again.

“Come.” Liam breathed over Louis’ lips.

Louis shuddered against Liam instantly, coming into his shorts with a broken whine of pleasure. Mouth hanging open and eyes glazing over as his orgasm crashed through him. Liam held onto Louis as he shuddered through the intensity of it, keeping him upright as he tried to collect himself again.

Liam let go of Louis, letting him stand on his own, and backed up. He reached out a hand and placed it on Louis’ arm, more to steady himself than Louis. “Do you believe me now?”

“Holy-” Louis gasped, both hands going to his face, “holy shit.” Liam watched Louis take a deep breath and grab the tea off the counter and head toward the living room. “I need to sit down.” He said, not looking at Liam. 

He followed Louis to his living room taking the recliner instead of the couch that Louis sat on. Louis wiggled around trying to get as comfortable with come filled pants will let you. He should have offered if Louis wanted to borrow some shorts from him. Too late now he supposed.

The shorter rubbed a hands against his chest, a habit Louis’ always had when he was thinking, before he sighed and turned to Liam. “How, um, how long? Have you, you know.” Louis waved at Liam’s direction, then down to his own crouch.

“Been able to make you hard and come with just a thought?” Liam supplied, trying to lighten the mood. Louis coughed, taking a sip of his cold tea, and nodded.

“I don’t really know?” He said, voice catching with uncertainty. “You remember that time i begged Zayn to switch buses with me?” Louis nodded, “well, I woke up while you, er,” Liam coughed and Louis flushed with embarrassment and understanding, “anyway, I suspected it after that.”

“But, what did you do?” Louis asked in confusion. 

Liam felt his ears burn and he looked down. “I experimented with it.” He whispered.

“You-you experimented...on me...while I...oh fuck.” Louis said voice shaky.

Liam felt like crying. He rushed over to sit next to Louis before he started his ramble. “I’m so sorry. I wasn’t thinking and it did realize how much of an invasion of privacy that was. It’s why I’ve been avoiding you. I keep thinking about it and I know you get hard and I’m trying so hard not to think about and it’s practically rape. So I’ve been having a slight crises-”

“Whoa, whoa, Liam.” Louis interrupted. “Rape? What?”

“I’ve been making you do something without your knowledge or consent.” Liam said miserably.

Louis laughed, poking at Liam’s side. “I just had one of the best orgasms in my life, Liam.” He said, getting the others attention. “And...and well, if it was anyone else but you, I’d probably be a little more freaked out than I am right now.”

Liam titled his head, searching Louis’ blue eyes. “What?”

Louis smiled softly. “What happened in the kitchen, it was like a dream come true Leem.” Louis’ blue eyes fell and he ducked his head away. “It was so intense. It was like having your hands on me, stroking, but you were in front of me, watching. I got so hard from it, and I’m honestly not sure how much of it was your mind thing and how much of it was just me.”

“Louis,” Liam called softly, “what are you say?”

Louis blushed, crossing his arms over his chest again and glaring, “I’m saying I like you, _you jerk_. Lord knows why, and I want to do this again.”

Liam beamed at Louis. “Really?”

“Fucks sake, Liam!” 

Liam took that as the yes it was and kissed tackled Louis until he was breathless and panting once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I KNOW STRANGE. I have some more ideas for this universe, but I would love it if you made requests with in this particular telepathic sex thing kink. Anything and everything is welcome. I'd like it to stay lilo but I don't mind other ships ill just do a dif series for those. PLEASE COMMENT, REQUEST, AND KUDO! Here or hit my [tumblr](http://randomquality.tumblr.com/)


End file.
